


Нестабильность

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: — Должна предупредить, у меня ещё не было романа, который длился бы дольше трёх месяцев, — говорит Кат.— Забавно, — отвечает Арсин. — Как и у меня.





	Нестабильность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [volatility](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506724) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



> Разрешение получено.

— Заперто, — говорит Арсин, но Кат уже чувствует, что её сила начала действовать на замок — как и на все компьютеры на этаже, и, например, на поддерживающие это здание балки.  
_Думай о хорошем, Кат._  
Если Арсин останется с ней ( _хорошая мысль_ ) и продолжит носить этот костюм ( _ещё одна хорошая мысль_ ), в какой-то момент всё может образоваться само собой ( _и ещё одна_ ).  
Замок щёлкает и вырубается, и Арсин награждает её взглядом, к которому недолго и привыкнуть.  
— Что ты говорила?

 

Сила Кат такова: она разрушает вещи. Какие угодно, когда угодно.  
— Должна предупредить, у меня ещё не было романа, который длился бы дольше трёх месяцев, — говорит Кат.  
— Забавно, — отвечает Арсин. — Как и у меня.  
(Кат понимает, что ТВ в её номере вряд ли заработает по-прежнему, да и насчёт кофейной машины сомневается. Кровать, тем не менее, держится, несмотря на все их усилия, кофейный столик всё ещё цел, и все лампы включаются и выключаются когда нужно, что просто настоящее маленькое чудо.)

 

— Скажем так, — говорит Лаки, выдыхая растворяющийся в небытие дым. — Ты — бочонок с порохом, она — искра. Ты — сухое дерево, она — лесной пожар. Это партнёрство не может привести ни к чему другому, кроме огня и кучи взрывов.  
(Кат чувствует, что её сила напряжённо ищет мишень; кондиционер в кабинете Лаки — произведение красоты и инженерного гения, к тому же единственная техника в радиусе пятидесяти ярдов)  
Арсин улыбается, по-кошачьи самодовольно, и Кат хочется отвести её обратно в тот номер, вновь подвергнуть его риску разрушения.  
— С другой стороны, возможно, вы так нейтрализуете друг друга, — Лаки выглядит задумчивой. Лаки знает всех, кто представляет из себя что-то, и порой тех, кто никто для остального мира — по слухам, она прикладывает руку ко всему, что происходит в городе, законно или нет. — В конце концов, отель ещё цел.  
Улыбка сползает с губ Арсин (и в будущем Кат обернётся на этот момент и подумает — _да, именно тогда, всё началось тогда_ )  
_Момент, когда ты решила, что позволишь мне разрушить что угодно — кроме тебя. Тогда ты провела черту._  
(И самое смешное — она понимает это. Теперь.) 

 

Кое-что насчёт силы Арсин: эта огненная буря не такая уж бесконтрольная, как все думают.  
— Слушайте, — говорит Велвин, — я бы хотел вам помочь, дамы, правда, очень.  
Для того, кто называет себя «Великим», у него так себе охрана.  
Арсин стоит слева от него, Кат сидит справа. (В ящике стола пистолет, который раньше работал, а на столе — компьютер, который сломался, как только Кат вошла внутрь, или, может, три секунды спустя, когда Арсин поджарила материнскую плату, извещая об их прибытии.)  
Его взгляд мечется между ними, пока Велвин наконец не сдаётся — или решает обратится к Кат как к вероятному лидеру.  
— Увы, я простой бизнесмен, я ничего не знаю. Говорите, люди, которые вам нужны, в Лондоне? Впервые слышу.  
— Предлагаю начать сжигать всех, пока кто-нибудь не запоёт, — сообщает Арсин. — Начиная с него.  
Кат чувствует, как сила Арсин касается её. Не в агрессивной или давящей манере, скорее, как тыкающийся лбом в ногу котёнок. (Его можно проигнорировать или поощрить; котёнок на самом деле ничего не требует.)  
— Отличный план, — соглашается она.

 

Кат не спрашивает потом: «Ты действительно пошла бы на это?»  
Что справедливо, ведь Арсин не спрашивает: «А ты позволила бы мне?»  
Они находят дешёвый отель в бедном районе, и когда Кат просыпается, половина номера и большая часть отеля объята пламенем. (Но не участок между кроватью и дверью, и не путь от их номера до выхода; как и Кат (или, может, даже _больше_ , чем Кат) Арсин — профи.)  
— Хочешь пропустить немного кофе на ночь? — спрашивает Арсин. — Я знаю одно место.  
Кат лишь пожимает плечами, говоря таким образом «Конечно».  
Она не ожидает в ответ быстрой вспышки тепла на губах в виде поцелуя, или что «одно место» окажется домом Арсин.  
Они вместе уже четыре месяца.  
_В любой момент что-нибудь будет разрушено._  
Кат думает, что ей стоит перестать говорить себе это.  
_Может, завтра._


End file.
